Morir por dentro
by Kick-69
Summary: "Cómo muerte, amo acompañar a mis víctimas día a día para conocerlas mejores y degustar sus colores. Pero en este mundo de muertos vivientes, me siento en el paraíso" Este fic participa del I Amigo Invisible del foro Open!walkerInside y es para Sophie Lara Pond :)


**Título: Morir por dentro.**

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan como TWD pertenece a Robert Kirkman y a la cadena de AMC. El estilo narrativo, lo saqué de La Ladrona de Libros de Markus Zazuk. Sin embargo, el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Personajes: Hershel, Daryl, Beth. **_

_**Este fic es mi regalo para Sophie Lara Pond quién es mi amiga invisible en el I Amigo Invisible del foro Open!walkerInside. ¡Espero te guste mucho, mucho, mucho! Es algo que hice con mucho amor y que pensé tomaría otro rumbo, pero qué va, salió así. Sé que no es de tu total preferencia ya que te agrada el femlash y demás. Disculpame, de verdad!lo hice con mucho entusiasmo y espero realmente, que aunque sea te simpatice xD**_

_**¡Felicidades! Por Navidad, Año nuevo y…por ser mi amiga invisible ajaja **_

_**Advertencia: hay spoilers muy explícitos del 5x08, "CODA". Lo de atrás, supongo que has visto la serie así que no lo considero spoiler xD Y más que nada, quien narra esta historia es la muerte. Quería que eso lo tuvieran en claro para que no se perdieran tanto. **_

_**Ahora sin más, ¡qué disfruten su lectura!**_

_**Morir por dentro.**_

_**Único capítulo.**_

_**Primero los colores.**_

_**Luego los humanos.**_

_**Así es como acostumbro a ver las cosas.**_

_**O, al menos, así intento verlas.**_

Asistí ese día a la prisión de aquel mundo perdido. Yo sabía que _ese_ día todo se teñiría de rojo pero el cielo era de ese azul tan profundo y a la vez tan claro. Celeste perfecto, como los ojos de ella.

Un loco, dos locos, tres locos. Muchos locos vivían allí y el loco mayor llegaría para devastar todo en olas de dolor y placer para sí mismo. Yo lo ansiaba, más que todos esos muertos caminando por los bosques. Porque la muerte sería causada por humanos y no por la enfermedad.

Era curioso como el color gris se amoldaba a todo. Rejas grises, concreto gris, celdas grises. Y el cielo celeste. Y el loco rojo.

Miré al anciano a los ojos y supe que no debía murmurarle nada al oído: él me había visto. Y sabía que moriría.

_**Algunas cosas que me definen.**_

_**No soy rencorosa.**_

_**No soy vengativa.**_

_**Soy justa y alcanzo a todos por igual.**_

_**Puedo ser amable, agradable, afable.**_

_**Pero no me pidas que sea simpática. Porque no lo seré.**_

El rostro del anciano me resultaba familiar. Nos conocíamos tan bien que casi rozábamos la amistad.

Había asistido a las muertes de cada uno de sus seres queridos. Primero su amada Jocelyn con el color violeta de su alma pura y dotada. El alma que su hija mayor heredaría. En segundo lugar, su hijo mayor –aquel que adoptó por amor- y su segunda mujer. Se los arrebaté entre gemidos y disparos. Y con los gritos de su hija menor de fondo.

Hasta que un día cualquiera, casi accidentalmente, rocé su alma con mis dedos en el momento en que le amputaron su pierna. Pero una de sus hijas rezaba y lloraba a su lado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que El otro salvara al anciano para que pudiera conocer a sus nietos. En ese mundo podrido y con olor a hierro derretido. Y El otro es igual de poderoso que yo, aunque un poco más vago. A veces no quiere interceder a favor de mis víctimas.

Allí fue cuando la vi de verdad por primera vez. Ella era tan cálida y amarilla. Y supe que cuando fuera a por ella, me sentiría en el mayor de los placeres.

El anciano rechazó mi abrazo y mi consuelo, decidió que quería seguir viviendo para ver a sus nietos. Pero no sabía que yo podía volver, cuando quisiera.

Y todo pasó de rojo violento a verde esperanza.

Por segunda vez, meses más tarde, rocé con mis largos dedos su alma totalmente pura nuevamente. Pero me pareció que aquel anciano merecía una muerte mucho más concurrida que una simple gripe. Así que preferí esperar y no permití que la sangre roja escupida en su rostro lo dañara.

Pero el día llegó y el celeste del cielo no impediría al loco mayor cometer su destino con la gracia que poseía. Su carisma dorado no lucharía con el verde esperanza de ellos. Directamente, la aplastaría.

Acompañé al anciano y a la mujer durante su cautiverio. Ella estaba furiosa y dispuesta a matar al loco mayor para sacarlos de allí. Pero el anciano sabía que eso nos ería tan fácil. Por eso aguardó tranquilo y cálido su hora.

La katana rozó su cuello dulcemente y sus hijas lloraban y gritaban detrás del alambrado gris. El loco mayor reclamaba y el loco bondadoso se lo negaba. Intentó negociar. Y yo respiré el olor a rosas y el anciano sonrió. Ahora todo era rojo, rojo frambuesa.

_**Unas pinceladas sobre Daryl Dixon.**_

_**Es un cazador.**_

_**Es un luchador.**_

_**Un héroe sin quererlo.**_

_**Le gusta –pero no entiende- salvar a otros humanos.**_

_**No le gusta dar explicaciones a nadie.**_

Este hombre se deshizo de mi abrazo más de una vez. De niño, El otro lo protegía de mi manto con todas sus fuerzas. Su explicación: él sería un gran hombre. Hay cosas que yo no puedo desobedecer, pero por aquello, permití que sus ojos azules como tormenta vieran mi accionar en más de un ocasión.

Y ese día El otro continúo protegiéndolo, por eso nadie lo tocó. Y ahora, de pie allí oliendo el humo y la muerte en el aire, el cazador se sintió tan perdido. Amaba sentirlo así, era como rozar su alma desprendida y rota con mis dedos.

En ese momento volaba por la desolación cuando la vi a ella correr hacia él. Y olí las rosas sobre la hija de ese anciano, como siempre. Y sus ojos azules estaban anegados en lágrimas que se negaban a escapar. Ella siempre tan débil y fuerte. El cazador pensó que ella era débil.

Pero escaparon juntos. Y rozaron sus manos más de una vez y ella peleó contra él en más de una ocasión. Su verde esperanza aún estaba intacto, más allá de todo lo que vio y sintió. Y el alma gris y oscura de él comenzaba a aclararse.

Y él sintió la esperanza y yo sonreí tan complacida al ver como ella era arrebatada de su lado. Irónico el asunto, él persiguió una cruz blanca por horas.

_**Unas peculiaridades de Beth Greene.**_

_**Era débil.**_

_**Ella canta.**_

_**Ama, hasta dar la vida por ello.**_

_**Y ahora es fuerte.**_

Siempre quise su alma. Era tan amarilla y llena de luz que se me antojaba totalmente apetecible. Sin embargo, creí que era mejor esperar. Su perfume a rosas era tentador y ahora la cicatriz en la mejilla la hacía resaltar más.

Su fiereza me encandilaba y su voz al cantar me enamoraba. Ella era verde esperanza por fuera y por dentro naranja amarillo. Como las nubes esponjosas en los atardeceres. Ella era tan preciosa para ese mundo.

Ese hospital estaba tan cargado de locura. Quizá más que la prisión y eso era porque aquí los locos eran malos. Ya no quedaban casi locos como el bondadoso. De hecho, ya casi no quedaba nada de ese loco bondadoso.

Pero ella estuvo ahí siempre brillando y ayudando y desafiando la muerte. Ella amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y cuando los vio allí, supo lo que tenía que ser.

Por eso yo sonreí cuando su perfume me llegó hasta las narices y el cazador, lloraba de nuevo.

_**Una breve explicación de lo que Beth Greene sintió.**_

_**Soy valiente.**_

_**Ella sufre.**_

_**Yo lo aprecio.**_

_**Todos estaremos bien.**_

Cuando la morena se arrojó al suelo y gritó al ver el cabello rubio teñido de rojo frambuesa supe que era demasiado dolor para la familia. O lo que quedaba de ella. Pero siempre dije que soy justa y que siempre paso por ellos.

Más tarde, siempre cumpliré con mi misión fúnebre.

Y ellos no estaban muy lejos de reunirse en mi regazo.

_**Algo sobre lo que Daryl Dixon sintió.**_

_**Ella está viva.**_

_**Ella brilla.**_

_**Ella es valiente.**_

_**Ella está muerta.**_

Cuando el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha cedió bajo su propio peso muerto, el hombre sintió como su alma que brillaba se apagaba. Y de alguna manera, yo lo vi. Vi como su alma se oscurecía de nuevo.

Cargó con ella y miraba sus ojos cerrados. La abrazó y se llenó de su esencia antes de que ella no estuviera allí más, físicamente.

Porque ella siempre estaría viva en los corazones de ellos y de él. Principalmente de él. Y en eso he fallado, porque no logré que el rojo frambuesa invadiera sus memorias.

Ella… seguía y seguirá viva en ellos. En él. En mí.

_**Cosas que aprendí con la experiencia.**_

_**Algo sobre el amor.**_

_**Algo sobre el miedo.**_

_**Algo sobre el pesar de un alma humana.**_

_**Y que hay más de una forma de morir.**_

_**Hello, girls. Bueno si llegaron hasta acá joya ;) quiere decir que las historia no las aburrió o no las mató en el proceso. **_

_**Sophie, espero te haya gustado. Me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber porfi jaja **_

_**Y para las demás, me alegra por mil que lo leyeran y que siempre estén a mi lado.**_

_**¡Besototes desde la playa y abrazooos!**_


End file.
